Sunshine and Roses
by CrimsonSarrow
Summary: annabel starts out her freshmen year at ouran in the middle of the year after getting out of counceling. With her sever fear of men how will she handle the host club. Kyoya oc. high T
1. wip

**Hay this it's me. I must warn you this story is pretty graphic at some points. Especially this chapter. I might move it up to M depending on your opinions. Tell me what you think. Read and review. Oh, and hopefully the chapters will get longer.**

_Annabel's pov._

_Two years ago_

I felt the whip come down on my back once more making a painful snap and most definitely leaving a mark. I let a muffled scream into my gag, twisting in agony only to have the cuffs on my wrist that were keeping me on the bed dig farther into my wrist and ankles. I had no clue where I was. All I knew was that it hurt. Every one of my senses was on fire. It was hard to breath and I couldn't see anything because of the blindfold. I knew I was on a bed, I could feel the mattress and sheets underneath me. I heard the thunk of the whip hitting the ground after being dropped, and was foolish enough to let myself believe that it was over.

The worst part wasn't what came next. The rough hands, the men, the blood, none of that even compared to what came when it was all over with.

After the last man left it was absolutely quiet in the room except for my soft sobs. I was clenching the sheets tight almost as if the harder I held them the less I would hurt. It's no surprise that when I heard clapping I startled. It was loud and echoed off the walls. I heard footsteps walking closer and closer to me till I could tell the person, whoever they were, was standing buy my side. A soft breath came to my ear before his horrid voice reached it.

"You did well Annabel." He said sweetly in a voice I'm assuming was supposed to be seductive. "You're so beautiful I wish I could have you all to myself." I felt the bed sink down next to me, keying that he now was seated there. I jumped as his cold hand touched my bare back. Stroking me from in between my shoulder blades down to the nape of my back and back up in a continuing process, he continued. "You really are just like a doll. You're fourteen yet you give off the presence of a child. It's adorable."

There was a pause and I heard shifting before I felt his hand grab my blind fold. His fingers briefly touched my eyebrows before he pulled it off and a blinding light entered my vision making me close my eyes again and conclude in squinting.

He continued in what he was saying as he rolled my body, too weak to fight back, so that I was facing the celling exposing my whole front side to him. "Annabel… that name doesn't really suit you. Especially with you being half Japanese it just doesn't go with your face." I could see his face clearly; his five o'clock shadow, dirty blond hair that was buzzed, his long nose and the goofy smile that graced his lips. But the ling that scared me most, the thing I would never learn to forget were his piercing purple eyes. "I think a Japanese name would be best. Only problem is that I don't know any Japanese." He got a thoughtful expression on his face before an idea seemed to spark his mind. "Ah, yes. You're Japanese; therefore you must know at least some Japanese. Tell me, what is the word for princess."

He leaned over me, to remove the gag that was placed in my mouth. As soon as it was gone I started to cough and made the mistake of trying to bite his hand that lingered on my cheek. Before I was able to bite him he brought his hand back and slapped me across the face snapping my head to the side. My eyes started to droop from the impact and I noticed a red liquid a few inches from my face.

"Eh, eh, eh. Don't get cocky 'cause I'm talking to you instead of touching you. Now I'll give you one last chance. How do you say princess in Japanese?" He scolded his eyes now narrowed.

I didn't have a choice but to tell him. It was only a word after all. I could always lie and make him look like a fool but that would just come back to hurt me in the end. I could just tell him I don't know. Yes, that's what I'll do.

"I-I…" I stuttered. My voice came out as no more than a whispered rasp from screaming and crying. It hurt to make any sound.

"Yes? What is it darling?" He asked in a sweat fatherly voice.

"I… don't know Japanese." I rasped out. Tears still stuck to my checks.

It seems that was the wrong answer because next thing I knew he was above me pinning my already restricted arms and legs to the bed with his. His purple eyes seamed to darken a shade and his face was a mean scowl.

What he said next was truly most frightening. It wasn't the word per say, but the town of his voice. Staring out as a low growl and ending in a monstrous roar.

"Don't lie to me bitch. I have records on you. I know you live in Japan for two years! WHO HELL DO YOU THINK I AM! IN HERE I'M YOUR LIFE! IF I WANT YOU DEAD YOU DIE! NOW TELL ME DAME IT!" When I didn't answer he slapped me again tossing my head to the other side. I kept my eyes closed. "What. Is. The. Name?"

I felt my consciousness starting to drift away. I took a deep breath before responding to him. "Hime." I whispered.

Before I was completely succumbed to the darkness I managed to crack an eye open. If I wasn't already on the edge of unconsciousness I would be after what met my vision. In the corner of the room with a red light blinking signaling it was on was a handheld camquarter atop a tripod taping everything.

"Hime. I like that name. It'll be popular with our viewers." Was the last word I heard before everything went black.


	2. lace

_*Italics mean it is a flashback_

Annabels Pov.

Perhaps one of the hardest things I had to do was willingly walk into a room containing guys. I knew they weren't going to hurt me and I didn't want them to know I was scared of them but it was kinda hard not to let fear show.

It was my first day at Ouran academy and it would be an understatement to say I was a little more than nervous. This would be the first time I'd be going to school in two years. The people who I was now in foster care with wanted me to go to a school for the rich. Passing the exams was the least I could do for them. After all they've put up with me for more than three months and to me that's an achievement.

"Class," I heard the high voice of the teacher from where I was standing outside of the class doors. The class instantly went quiet. "We have a new scholarship student joining us from today on. Would you like to come in and introduce yourself?"

I heaved a sigh as I reached my hand out and grabbed the doorknob. I opened it and step inside I didn't look at everyone as I turned around and shut the door to make sure it didn't slam when I let go. Turning around I looked up at the class and saw all of them staring at me. The boys mostly with hopeful expressions in their eyes and the girls looked friendly. I made sure not to look anyone directly in the eyes and soon I found myself needing to look away from them and back at the ground.

I quickly walked up to the front of the class my hands in front of me fiddling with each other and my eyes looking at the ground. Once I got to the teacher I stopped and turned to face the class. Taking a deep breath I picked my head up with a large smile plastered on my face.

"Good morning. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Annabel Korutanii. I hope we can be friends." I said cheerfully. I hoped they would take the act.

After receiving a good morning from the class, the teacher, who I learned was called Sensei Konijin, told me to take a seat in the back row next to the window. I was seated behind two red heads who I assumed were related. I didn't get a look of their face but from the back they looked identical, twins' maybe?

Classes got over with fairly quickly and most of the other students were already gone. I hadn't talked the rest of the day unless spoken to and I always wore my smile and answered politely.

Wandering the halls I was extremely bored. Classes got out early because of something or other they announced over the PA system. I wasn't really paying attention. As I walked the halls I played that childish game you played when you were kids. The one where you can't step on any cracks. It was fairly easy seeing how the tiles were large marble squares that allowed me to take two steps in each.

Looking at the ground not paying attention I didn't realize I had reached the end of the hall way and ended up almost running into the wall. Startled that, to me, a wall had just appeared out of nowhere I took a step back only to bump into something else. Hearing an "ump" come out of it was more shocking.

I turned around to find a little boy sitting on the ground with his head turned low. Clutched in his small left hand, sprawled out next to him was a little pink rabbit. He was wearing a high school uniform except that because of me it now had cake all over the pants and on the edge of the blaze.

"U-um. I'm sorry." I stated "I-I didn't mean to. I-I'll- I mean I will buy you a new one."

When he looked up he had the cutest face I had ever seen. His smile was full blown, His brown eyes twinkled, and a ring of frosting was around his face. I couldn't help but let out a light giggle but covered my mouth with my hand as I did so.

"Huh?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Oh it's okay."

He was so adorable I just wanted to hug him. I let out another light giggle placing my hand back at my lips. He looked confused at this.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said removing my hand from my lips. It's just that you're so-"

"Mitsukuni." We both turned at the new voice.

I felt my blood run cold and my breath hitch at what I saw. I took and unintentional step back.

"Scary." I whispered so quiet to what I thought only I could hear. I guess I was wrong as the little boy looked up at me.

"Takashi's not scary, look."

Mitsukuni ran over to him and jumped on him in a tackle hug. Despite this Takashi didn't move an inch. I watched as Mitsukuni then proceeded to climb up him till he reached his shoulders where he decided he was going to stay.

"Takashi may look scary but he's really nice. Right Takashi?" Mitsukuni proclaimed

"Yah." Was all we received out of Takashi.

He approached me with Mitsukuni still on his shoulders. With each step he took I took back until I was pressed agents the wall. My blood pressure started has my heart beat increases with each steep closed he took towards me. My palms became sweaty and I felt them start to shake at my sides. I couldn't help it. The flash backs just wouldn't stop flowing into my head.

_I stood agents the wall of my designated room in nothing but the lace bra and lace thong I was forced to wear. It was cold seeing how it was winter and they didn't run heat for us unless we were filming. The heat was just turned on along with the cameras and hadn't had a chance to spread around the room yet. Goose bumps bit at my fourteen year old body._

_In front of me a tall man with dark hair approached. He must have been in his late twenty's or early thirty's. As he approached me I could see a grin on his face and lust in his eyes. _

_He was one of the few other than "Boss" that got to undress me himself. After he got me down to my underwear he took a step back to admire his work and now he was coming to finish the job. He reached his hand forward and gently grabbed my bra strap. I closed my eyes for the rest._

I felt a gentle hand touch my head and I automatically flinched. I opened my eyes; I didn't realize I had closed them, to see Mitsukuni in front of me with a worried face. He was hanging off of Takashi who had placed his hand upon my head but now removed it.

"Hay what's wrong? You looked really scared for a second. I already told you that Takashi isn't scary. He's really nice." Hunny looked sad and hurt. His voice held disappointment. I felt bad instantly.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I stated. I tried to wear my smile as best as I could and make my voice sweet and polite. It was kinda hard though seeing as my heart was still pounding and my hands were still shaking. The fact that I was stuck between a wall and a man didn't help at all either. "I just don't really like being touched… Or closed in either." I added at the end.

Takashi took a step back and Mitsukuni dropped from where he was handing off of Takashi on to the floor.

"Mitsukuni. Club." Takashi stated and it seemed Mitsukuni under stood what he meant because he nodded.

Mitsukuni turned to face me. He held his hands behind his back with the pink stuffed rabbit still clutched in his left hand. A smile spread across his face once again. He leaned forward on his tip toes. Only then did I realize he was only a few Inches shorter than me. I was 5 foot so he was probably around 4 foot 9 inches.

"Do you like cake?" He asked me leaning even more towards me.

Well that was an absurd question. Who doesn't like cake?

"Yah. I like cake." I answered.

My eyes flickered behind him to Takashi who was standing with a balk face. I was going to make sure to keep a good eye on him.

"Great! I know where we can eat a lot of it! Come on!" He yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

"W-Wait. S-stop. No. Don't touch me." He didn't listen to my pleas as he kept running ahead pulling me behind him. I would have slapped him, scream, start crying, anything to get him to stop touching. I would have with anyone else but he was just a kid. What could he do? All he wanted was someone to eat cake with him so why not? I gave up on protesting and let him drag me down the hall keeping an eye on Takashi who was walking behind us. Mitsukuni I could handle, Takashi was a different story.

**Hay guys! So I hope you like it. I know it's a little slow. But most of my beginnings start out that way. I'm open to any suggestions. In the next chapter Annabel meats the whole host club. Please review. I love you guys. Ca-ru-te-ru**


	3. Lie

He continued dragging me down the hallway despite my protest. I had to say one thing; this kid was a LOT stronger than me. My feet were having trouble staying on the ground and keeping up with him.

I looked back to Takashi to see him walking at what seemed to be a fast pace for him. He was coming around the corner Mitsukuni and I had just turned. He had the same expression on as when I first saw him. It sent shivers down my spine. I examined the rest of him while trying to keep my balance. He was tall and muscular. He would easily be able to hold me down. He was wearing the same blue blazer as the rest of the boys but somehow he managed to make it look like an expensive mafia suit. I looked back at Mitsukuni and all of a sudden I didn't see the same sweet boy I backed into. His features had a darker, older look to them. His smile turned from that sweet, little kid's smile of carefree joy to one of plotting and mischief. His grip on my wrist seamed more harsh and forceful.

I could hear my breathing become ragged and shallow. He seemed to notice as well seeing how he abruptly stopped and immediately let go of my wrist. I quickly staggered over to the wall where I proceeded to lean my back agents it and slide down till I was sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest. I knew what was happening. My face was flushed, my chest hurt, I could feel a headache coming on, and my shallow breathing. I ducked my head in between my knees focusing on my breathing.

"Um…?" I heard and looked up at the little blond who had spoken. He looked like he first had when I met him. His face that of a cute little boy. I felt myself relax somewhat, enough for me to stand.

"Oh, sorry. I have asthma." I quickly lied. He seemed unconvinced but let it go.

"Do you want us to take you to the nurse?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I just need a moment to breath."

I stood up after I had collected myself and began to walk down the hallway in the direction we were previously traveling. I looked at the ground as I went back to playing that stupid childish game of don't step on the crack. I made sure to keep an eye on the boys behind me who were whispering, well Mitsukuni was whispering, Takashi seemed content on nodding to give his opinion.

"Hunny-sempi!" A new voice reached my ears.

I looked up to see a boy a little taller than me walking out way with an annoyed expression plastered on his face. His hair was brown and cut as a shaggy short length. I stopped refusing to move any closer to him as he talked still moving closer to us.

"Where have you been?" He said as he reached us. "Tamaki-sempi's been freaking out and the Hikaru and Kaoru gave him the idea that you and Mori-sempi were kidnaped my vampire space monkeys." I sweat dropped. How could he keep a straight face while saying that?

Beep-beep, beep-beep! A high pitched beep went off from my phone as it vibrated. I took it out of my pocket ignoring the boy who was now asking who I was.

My phone was a pink red color. My foster parents gave it to me because they were worried. It was a simple flip phone, nothing special. I read on the front that it was a call from Iyako. She was my therapist and had been worrying about me going to a coed school even though she was the one that suggested it.

"Um," I looked back up at the three boys gaining their attention. "I-uh, I-uh have to take this. Sorry I can't eat cake with you anymore." I apologized bowing down to Mitsukuni then turning and bowing to Takashi but keeping my eyes on him as I did so.

"That's okay. Right, Takashi?" Mitsukuni said.

"Ah."

I walked away hearing the distant cries of "Mommy~! Hurry up! What if the vampire space monkys kidnaped Haruri to- Oh, Haruri… You're okay~!"

That must have been Tamaki I came to a conclusion in my head right before I rounded the corner.

3pov.

What Tamaki failed to notice, as he was too infatuated with Haruri, was the girl walking away from them with a worried expression etched on her face. The twins however did not.

"Hay was that the new girl, brother?" Hikaru asked.

"I believe it was brother." Kaoru answered.

"Yah!" Hunny piped up. "She was coming to the host club with us but then she had to leave." Hunny smiled up at them. He knew something wasn't quite rite with that girl though. He knew that she had a secret. He wasn't going to tell anyone about her panic attacks today.

"Yes," Kyoya said. "It's quite interesting; I couldn't find much information on her. Even some of the basics were obscure."

"What do you mean sempi?" Haruri questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Well as far as I know her name is Annabel Korutanii. She is 16 and is currently living with her adoptive parents. Her blood type is A- and other than that there's nothing I can tell you." He finished

"Nothing?" Tamaki, who had stopped harassing Haruhi and turned into the conversation asked.

"Well, there seems like there was an incident two years involving the police but I don't have any information. Other than what I have told you it's as if she doesn't exist." Kyoya was intruded by this new girl. She presented a challenge for him.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"I know Kaoru." The other half replied.

They looked at each other and then smirked "We have a new toy~" The synchronized. The twins were dead set on figuring out what the "incident" was. They just couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Annabel's Pov

As soon as I rounded the corner I had my phone to my ear.

"Hello Iyako." I said in a bored voice.

"Hay, you're late for your session. Did something happen?" Her kind voice flooded through the phone. I felt my muscles relax.

"Kinda. I'm on my way over now. I'll explain it to you there." I sighed

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." She hung up before I had a chance to say by as well. I put my phone in my pocket and walked out of the building and to the nearest bus stop.

_**Hay I kinda lost motivation to type this. If anyone is interested in taking it over let me know in a review and I'll get back to you. I'll let you know where I was planning on taking the story. If I have more than one person who wants to take it over ill pick the one who I feel is most reliable to keep it going. If no one decides to take it over then it will probably just end here. Sorry for the inconvenience. For all the other readers I'll post who if anyone wants to keep it going. Sorry. Bye bye.**_


	4. Resignation AN

Hay guys! Just wanted to say that I am discontinuing from writing this story any longer. But wait! Before you cry I found a really good author who will take it on for me and they're amazing. I read the next chapter they wrote and I LOVE it. I believe they will take it to good places. So please keep reading and be a fan! So I guess you are all wondering who is going to be taking on this story! Well without further ado that person is… Anime Ayumu. I really like their work. To be quite honest it amazes me. I hope you will all fallow the story. I know I will! Thanks so much for your support! Love yah! Bye Bye.


End file.
